My Chibi Sakura
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: Summary: I never would have guess that my female team mate, Sakura would be being living with me.but then again ,no one guessed that she would have the mind of an eight year old.
1. Chapter 1

**Yola this is KiKi-chan .GOMENASAI MINA!!!!! I was thinking of what to write and here the redo of chappy 1. FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Summary: I never would have guess that my female team mate, Sakura would be being living with then again ,no one guessed that she would have the mind of an eight year old.**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 1**

I was walking home from my mission when I heard one of my teammates calling me. I continued to walk down the street.

"Sasuke, You could have slowed down!" The pinkette also known as Sakura running towards me.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I just wanted to walk home with you is that ok?" She blushed.

I raised my eyebrow "Don't you live the other way?"

"Yeah but –"

"Where do you think you're going with her pretty boy." Some guy said grabbing Sakura's hand.

I pulled Sakura closer to me, out of the mans grasp and put her behind me. "I don't know who you are but don't touch her or you die." I glared showing my Sharigan.

"Whatever you say Uchiha-sama." He said and ran away.

I turned to Sakura. "Where are you going"

"I gotta go to work the late shift at the hospital.'

"Hn." I replied and started to walk again.

I walked pass my house and continued walking. I could feel Sakura's eyes on me.

"Sasuke, we just passed your house." She pointed out.

"I know."

"But I thought you were going home?"

"Well I have to pick up something up at the hospital." I lied.

Sakura just smiled started to hum a happy tune.

As soon as we got to the hospital, Sakura signed in for work. I turn around to leave when she stopped me.

"Sasuke wait!"

"Hn?"

She kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you for walking me to work even though you don't wanna admit it and for helping me when I need it."

"Hn, anytime." I said walking out of the hospital with a smirk on my face.

XOXO

"You called me Hokage-sama." I said emotionlessly.

"I have an important mission for you, Sasuke"

"What is it?"

"Your mission is to watch Sakura Haruno."

I ran a hand though my hair " You want me to babysit a seventeen year old? No."

"I guess you have to see for yourself. Bring her in!"

The girl with pink hair running down the middle of her back, Sakura, walked in. As soon as she saw me, she sat on my lap and gave me a hug. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"As you can see Sakura is not acting like herself."

"What happened to her?" I asked seeing nothing wrong with her.

" Yesterday she walked in while some medic nins were working on a new jutsu. They are working on a cure but until then she will be living with you."

I gave her the Uchiha glare but it didn't work. I felt Sakura's hands playing in my hair, trying to keep my hair from spiking up.

"Why can't she stay with her parents?" I asked.

"I sent them on a mission and they wont be back soon."

"Her friends?"

"I asked her and she said no."

"Why?"

"I wanna stay with Sasuke—kun!" Sakura stated.

"With all do respect, I will not take this mission." I stated.

Tsunade slammed she fist on the desk. "Your home is big enough that you have room for her and you have been teammates since you were twelve."

Before I could reply, I heard someone sniffling and the culprit was Sakura. She was tring to stop but I could see that she couldn't.

"You don't like me Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently.

I didn't have it in me to hurt her feelings. "Yes I do."

She looked up to me. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well I get you will be taking Sakura home with you now that you agreed to watch her?"

I wanted to say no but Tsunada pushed me and Sakura out the door. "Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way." Then she shut the door.

As we walked down the street, everyone was whispering and pointing at the pinkette attached to my arm. Sakura didn't say a word on the walk to my house and it bothered me.

**_'Is the cold prince showing _****Emotions_?' _**Questioned a VOICE.

_'Who the hell are you?' _I responded.

**_'This may come to a shock but I'm you.'_**

_'You can't be me cause I'm me.'_

**_'No baka! I'm your inner, the true you.'_**

_'Hn whatever.'_

Ignored my so called inner self. I opened the door and let Sakura inside. Her suitcases were in the living room. On one of them, there was a note.

_Sasuke, you have to watch Sakura and help she regain her memory. I she still has her seventeen year old body then that Sakura must be somewhere in her and remember that she's only eight years-old so be nice to her._

I looked at the paper and then back at the girl trying to lift her own suitcase. I took it out of her hands and put her stuff in the bedroom next to mine. I turned around and Sakura wasn't there. I was walking down stairs when I smelt a delicious aroma. In the kitchen was Sakura, resting two plates on the table. As soon as she saw me, she dragged me towards the table.

"Why are you dragging me?" I asked puzzled.

"Food." She replied picking up a fork and eating.

"Did you make this?"

She nodded.

I ran my hand though my hair." Why won't you talk?"

"Cause you don't like to talk." She said innocently.

**_'She's the prefect woman for us. She understands!'_** My inner exclaimed.

"Shut up." I said under my breath.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't have to stop talking." I stated taking a bite of my food.

"Ok! I just wanted to make you happy. Thank you for letting me stay here, Sasuke-ku-"

"You don't have to talk that much. Anyway I'll wash the dishes. Now go to bed."

It took a few minutes to wash all the dishes. I turned around and went up stairs into my bedroom. I striped to my boxers and got in my bed. I saw something pink next to me and felt it put its arms around my waist. I jumped out of the bed and saw Sakura.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked sternly , trying to hide my blush.

**O.o(That happens next) O.o**

**I know what you are thinkin. ****"Hey!!!this is only half of chapter one!!! Damn you KiKi-chan write !!! " I just want you to know i am rite now and im gonna udate it by the end of today so you can not cuss me out or treaten me or... kill me.**

**Ja ne Mina! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yola this is KiKi-chan. Sorry i didn't post chappy 2 the other day i had to go home but here you go my oh so forgiving readers. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 2**

"You told me to go to bed." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah _your_ bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" She emerald eyes shining

"No." I said with no emotion.

She gave me the puppy dog eye. " Pretty please?"

"Hn." I replied.

I walked into Sakura's room and waited til she was in bed. I pulled the covers over her body and told her good night.

"Noo! You're suppose to give me a good night kiss."

"Good night Sakura." I said walking away.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down with inhuman strength and kissed my cheek.

"If you won't give me a good night kiss then I'll give you one."

I walked out of the room with my hand on my cheek.

**_'Where was the strength when she was trying to lift her suitcase?'_** My inner questioned.

'_Were you talking to me?'_

**_'No I was talking to the fat guy in the red suit, who like hoes…of course I was talking to you baka.'_**

I started drifting off to sleep

**_'Don't you dare fall asleep on me Outer!'_** He said sounding far away.

I woke up the next day feeling tired. The walk down the stairs felt like a walk on the cloud because of the aroma I was smelling in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. The site in front of me was just to entertaining. Sakura was having trouble reaching a can on the top shelf.

_'She's so cute.'_

**_'Ah you have finally cleared stage one, denial.'_**

_'But she's still annoying.'_

**_'Back to stage one.'_**

I reached behind her and took down the can from the top shelf. I took the spatula from her hand. She looked up at me as I continued what she started.

"You don't have to worry about cooking. If your hungry just ask me."

I felt her wrap her arms around me in a quick hug. "Hai Sasuke-kun." I stiffen but melted into her touch.

After Breakfast I told Sakura to go up stairs and change while I washed the dishes. I walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door to see if Sakura was done.

"Sakura, are you done?"

Sakura opened the door and replied happily. "I'm done!"

I could feel all the blood rushing downwards. I didn't know what to do but to gently push Sakura back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?" Sakura said while opening the door slowly.

I stopped the door from opening any more before I saw her in she bra and panties again.

**_'Correction her green lace bra and panties set.'_**

Ignoring my perverted inner I responded, "You didn't put on the rest of your clothes."

"That's because a grown-up has to put it out for me." She stuck her head out the door. "Could you pick it out for me Sasuke-kun?"

She sounded so sexy saying that to me that if I wasn't me I would have … _'What am I thinking?! She is just plain old Sakura.'_

**_'And you call me a perv.'_**

_'You're not helping.'_

"Wrap this around you." I handed Sakura a towel to cover herself up before I did something that I would regret.

She did as she was told. I walked into her room and wait for her to follow. I explained to her that she has to pick out her own clothes but what she said made my inner's day.

"But I want you to pick out clothes that you want to see me in Sasuke-kun. "

"Sakura you can wear whatever you want."

"But I want to wear something that you think I look pretty in!"

"I think you look pretty in whatever you wear." I told her meaning it

"Ok I'll put on my prettiest outfit!" she said running to her closet.

I leaned on the closed door and let out a sigh of relief that I solved that problem safely. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the cold water and stepped into the shower. I couldn't believe that Sakura really has the mind of a eight-year-old but after what just happened, I know for sure that it's true._'I hope she turns back to normal so I can get my house back.'_ I prayed.

I stepped into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I walked with my head bowed drying my hair with another towel.

_When you see my face._

_Hope it gives you hell._

_Hope it gives you hell._

I answered the phone call automatically. "What do you want Dobe?"

"Teme how did you know it was me?!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you tell me you didn't know that a cellphone has caller ID? I guess you're dumber then I gave you credit for." I replied putting on my clothes.

"Why you... THAT'S IT! MEET ME AT THE BRIDGE!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." I smirked and flipped my phone close.

Sakura was sitting on the couch waiting for me to go. She stood when she saw me approaching her. I gave she a quick once over to see if she had of proper clothes and then walked out of the door, waiting for her to come outside so I could locked the door.

"What are you standing there for?" I asked when Sakura just stood there.

"You didn't tell me what you think of me outfit." She said with a pout and folded arms.

I examined her from head to toe. She had on a black skirt and a red fitted tee that harbored her clan's symbol. "You look…cute."

"Do you mean it or are you just trying to be nice?"

I poked her in the forehead. "I told you look pretty in whatever you wear."

She rubbed her forehead. "Ow! You said that I look cute. So I'm not pretty?"

"Being cute is better the being pretty." I mumbled ruffling my hair.

I walked out of the Uchiha compound and into the street with a very happy pink headed girl holding my hand.

I**O.o(What happens next) O.o**

**I hope you all like Chapter 2. I can't believe Sasuke has emotions but then again he is human. Leave me a comment tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne Mina! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yola this is KiKi-chan. Happy holidays! here is my gift to you. i hope you enjoy this as much as i liked writing it.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 3**

As we walked to Team 7 meeting place, the villages were staring and pointing at us and talking about us like we weren't there.

"Looks like their a couple now." Some boy sighed.

"They look cute together!" an elderly woman exclaimed.

"I can't believe that piece of ass it taken." A boy remarked.

"And by Uchiha of all people. He can get any girl he wants and he picks Konoha's Cherry Blossom" His friend agreed.

"She's probably taste as good as she looks, delicious. "

I looked around to see who would say that about _my_ Sakura. I glared at the boys. Removing my hand from Sakura's grasp, I put my arm around her waist protectively. I heard a couple of gasp but I only paid attention to the pinkette calling my name.

"Hn?"

"Why did you move your arm? I was comfortable." Said pinkette replied.

"Because I didn't like how they were looking at you."

She tilted her head slightly and asked innocently, "How who was looking at me?"

"The those perverted mfs" I said darkly

"What a mf?"

"…"

When Sakura and I finally made it to the bridge, Naruto was sitting on the railing.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto shouted charging at Sakura.

"Naru-chan!" Sakura replied hugging Naruto.

I raised an eyebrow. " Naru-chan? What the f-" I remembered that Sakura has the mind of eight year-old. "reakams is going on here?"

"Naru-chan took me home yesterday and told me why everyone looks older!."

I raised my eyebrow and asked stupidly "Really and what did he tell you?"

"Naru-chan told me that Sailor moon and Dora are going on a trip in their favorite rocket ship to get the potion from Dark Vader to turn us back to normal."

"And where is Boots?" I asked knowing that where ever Dora goes Boots follows.

"Oh he got into trouble trying to get away from that purple dinosaur but don't worry Sasuke-kun the teletubbies are there to protect him!" Sakura said patting my back.

"It's true Tem-" I cut the dobe off.

"Thank you Naruto. Sakura why don't you go train while Naruto and I talk."

"Okay." Sakura replied, running off.

I hit Naruto twice on the head, hard. "Don't curse in front of Sakura. She has the mind of an eight year- old Dobe."

"Jeez Teme you didn't have to hit me so hard. What was the second hit for?."

"Going on a trip in their favorite rocket ship?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Little Einsteins!"

I said folding my arms with a bored look on my face. "Even I could have come up with something better then that!"

"Oh yea like freakams could replace fuck."

"Hn. I was low on f words."

"Riiiiight. Anyway enough chit chat, lets fight!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

We approach the pinkette that was practicing her charka control. She was almost to the top when she lost her balance and came falling to the ground. Naruto and I moved with lighten speed and caught Sakura mid air using the tree to slow down the speed we were dropping at. Naruto had her upper body while I had her lower half. Which gave me another chance to see her green underwear again.

**_'The correct term is panties.'_**

_'I don't care.' _I replied quickly.

**_' If you didn't care you wouldn't have remembered the color of her sexy panties' _**He pointed out.

_'I'll have you know that I was looking at the grass on the ground.'_

**_'Oh so you were imagining doing it in the grass? I never know you were into kinky things Outer.'_** Inner responded taking note of what he said.'

"Teme are you with us?" Naruto questioned.

I snapped out of my trance and focused my attention away from Sakura panties to Naruto. "Aa." We gently placed Sakura on the floor and cheacked to see it she was injured by the fall. Sakura had a big grin in her face with the look on amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Can we do that again?" She asked jumping up and down.

"No." Naruto and I agreed.

Sakura stopped jumping and a cast of disappointment covered her face. "Why not? It was fun!"

"Because you could hurt yourself Sakura." Naruto explained.

"Not if you guys catch me again!"

"The answer is still no." I said sternly.

She pouted. "You two are a bunch of meanies!" and then she went and sat under the tree and folded her arms.

Naruto look as if it was the end of the world. "We just don't want you to get hurt Sakura-chan!!" he shouted.

I can't believe I felt the same way as Naruto. She words only stinged me a little seeing as she was just angry that things couldn't go her way. I ignored this feeling and pulled the dobe over to the center of the field, far away form Sakura so she wouldn't get hurt.

The match was almost over and we were both close to our limits. The dobe moved far away from me and make a shadow clone. Knowing that he was gonna use his favorite justu, I prepared mine. When I felt that I had a good grasp of the chidori, I pulled out me katana and let the sword absorb it. Moving swiftly with my sword in hand, I charged at Naruto as he did the same. There were two big crates in opposite ends of field made from our powerful justu that repulsed against each other.

"NARUTO! SASUKE ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Sakura shouted.

I got up and made my way slowly to the next crate. The dobe climbed out and walked over to me. We used each other as support and walked towards Sakura. As soon as we make it to the tree we collapsed. Something cool was pressed against my leg. There were two voices talking over me.

"I think he is waking up." I heard Naruto say.

There was something tickling my nose. My eye lids felt heavy as I tried to open them. The faces looked blurry but as I began to focus they became clearer. Naruto was kneeling on my left and Sakura was on my right. I realized that it was Sakura's hair that was tickling my face. I slowly rose to my feet to see if I could stand which was a success.

"Do you feel better now Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried that we were still injured.

"Yep!" Naruto replied.

"Hn." I nodded.

"YOU GUYS WERE ACTING LIKE MFS, I THOUGHT YOU KILLED EACH OTHER!!" Sakura shouted angrily.

I could feel Naruto's eyes on me.

**_'Good thing we were the only ones in the training field.'_**

Naruto asked in shock,"Sakura what did you say we acted like?"

"You were acting like MFs…you know mad frogs." Sakura said innocently.

"Who taught you that?"

"Sasuke said that today about some perverts."

I could see Naruto shaking his head with a smile at my new replacement for motherfucker. He was on the brink of laughing. I cleared my throat. "Sakura you're only suppose to say that when you see a mad frog. Okay?"

"Ooh. 'kay!" She smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**You thought i was just gonna leave you with that chappy only right? well you were wrong!**

**THE CONTINUATION OF MY GIFT.**

**Chapter 4**

I tried to get Sakura to remember that she is seventeen, but nothing helped.

_'I even sacrificed my money at that damn ramen shop Naruto loves so much.'_

**_'You would think that seeing the dobe eat like that would jog her memory.'_**

By the time we were ready to leave, it was raining cats and dogs. Naruto was able to leave in a poof of smoke which I assume that he still had some chakra left in him. I on the other hand, didn't have enough so we had to walk. Before we even left the shop Sakura let out a 'ah choo' and rubbed her nose. In order to keep sakura from catching the cold, I took off my shirt and handed it to her, then lift her up bridal style. I instructed Sakura to wrap my shirt around herself so she wouldn't get wet. When she was finished I took off into the pouring rain as fast as I go.

By the time we got home, my shorts were weighing me down and my hair was plastered to my face. I put Sakura down on her feet and removed my nearly soaked shirt from her body. Sakura began to hold herself, shivering at the lost of the shirt. I pulled her closer to me sharing some of my body heat hoping that will make her feel warmer as I lead her to the bathroom upstairs. I opened the door with my free hand and grabbed a towel for Sakura. I mixed the water in the tub so that it was hot enough so that to a cold person it woud be warm., I exited the room to let her take a bath when she called me back.

"Can I have a bubble bath?" She asked sweetly.

"Hn." I answered and back tracked into the bathroom.

"Yay bubble bath!" she shouted in glee as I added some liquid soap to the water.

Sakura's cheers were cut short by a loud cackle of the thunder booming. She was by my side in seconds, hugging the my bare back, I capped back the soap and turned around to get a good look at her. Sakura had a look of fear on her face.

"Sakura are you okay?" I asked gently.

She shock her head. "C…ccould you keep m…me company Sasuke-kun? P…please?" she studdered.

Something told me that it was a bad idea to stay with my teammate, who has a sexy body which is a girl that was going to be naked. But after seeing the terrified look on her face at the thought of being left alone, I sat on the toilet seat and kept her company, even though I was punishing myself by doing it.

**_'I suet you for your act of bravery that would made other men cry.'_** Inner stated with a tear in his eye.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _'Che whatever.'_

I chose to listen to the song that Sakura was singing instead on thinking about the girl that was in her birthday suit behind the curtain.

"Rain, rain go away, come again some other day."

I had almost completely erased the thought of Sakura in her birthday suit when she stuck her head out from the curtain.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I know that we are grown- ups now but I'm still a scared of thunder and lightening. I'm sorry you still have put up with a weakling like me." Sakura frowned

"It's okay to be afraid of something. That doesn't make you a weakling for showing that kind of emotion it just means you're human." I stated not wanting her to feel that way about herself.

"Is that why you don't show emotions so people will think you're not human?"

"No, it's just that-" Itachi's voice was ringing in my ear "someone told me I shouldn't show how I feeling, that I should keep them to myself."

"so it's good keep your emotions bottled up?" she asked not sure of herself.

"No it's bad to do that." I corrected her

"Why?"kkll;k

"Because your cant hurt the people that you care about without even knowing it."

"Did you hurt someone like that?"

"Yeah I hurt her."

Sakura smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry I'm sure she forgives you."

I gave a guanine smile to the girl that forgave me twice.

She spoke again,"Beside every girl knows that girls are smart then boys and that boys do and say stupid things."

After our debate about how which We sat down in living room and watched a marathon of SpongeBob Square. When I turned off the TV it was ten o'clock.

"SpongeBob's gay."

"No he's not .He just very happy!"

"Very happy is another way to say gay."

"Does that mean Lee and Gai-sensei are gay?"

"…no comment . Just go to bed."

It was one o'clock in the morning when someone entered my bedroom. I felt a nice soft warm hand, gently shaking me. I removed the covers off my face.

"Hn." I groaned

"Can I sleep here with you tonight Sasuke-kun? I'm scared." Sakura whispered.

I was going to say no until I heard thunder and notice that Sakura was shaking. I moved over and turned my back toward her. I felt the mattress sink as Sakura got on to the bed .

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"…" I was falling asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Look if you're gonna sleep here you have to let me sleep. Good night Sakura." I said emotionlessly.

She lean over me and moved my bang to kiss my cheek. "Night Sasuke-kun."

**I would really like it if you could leave a review.**

**Ja ne mina ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yola mina! I finally wrote it. Sorry I took so long but here it is.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Inner self'_**

**_Chapter 5_**

I was awoken the next day by a strawberry smell tickling my nose. I pulled whatever it was closer and smelled it.

'_Smell good and it's so warm.'_ I thought to myself

'_**Who would believe Sakura would smell like strawberries when her name means cherry blossom.'**_

' _I know…wait this is Sakura?'_

'_**Ding ding ding ding. I think we have a winner.'**_

I opened my eyes and looked down. My arm were wrapped around Sakura as she rested her head on my chest. I let my mind wonder on as to how I ended up in this position. Then it all came back to me.

I woke up, to use bathroom a little after Sakura came into my room. It was still raining hard outside. I return to my bed and saw Sakura crying. I tried to comfort her and when I succeeded, went back to sleep. I moved off the bed slowly and placed a pillow under her head, so she wouldn't wake up. I walked down stair and into the kitchen. I was in such a good mood, I felt like making my mother's specialty for breakfast.

I placed the pancake on the table and went to wake the sleeping pinkette. I opened the door and stood there for a couple of seconds, taking in the sight before me. Sakura was tangle in the sea of cover, holding my pillow to her body. I heard Sakura say something in her sleep.

"Sasuke-kun."

Hearing her say my name in her sleep made me want to see what other things she would say. By that time the pancakes would be warm instead of piping hot.

"Yes Sakura…-chan?" I asked playing with the suffix.

"We look cool as grown up! Don't you think?"

"You're a lot prettier too. It makes me just wanna kiss you." I took a few steps back to make it seem like I had just walked into the room.

Sakura looked at me and then back at the covers. Moving closer, I put my hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"N…nothing."

"Well come on. Breakfast is ready."

After toying with Sakura's mind and having a good silent laugh, it was time to do the next best thing. Placing a plate of pancakes in front of her, I took my seat across from her.

"Yay! Pancakes!" she cheered with a look joy on her face as she ate the pancakes with a smile.

As we sat and ate pancakes, Sakura stared at me in amazement as if I'd grow an extra head or was abducted by aliens. At first I ignored her, hoping she would stop but that plan failed. I had only one option…

"Do I have something on my face?"

make her stop by asking.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

Sakura stopped attacking her pancakes long enough to answer my question. "Becass youere eating pwancake wit stwa-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I instructed.

Sakura swallowed and then asked, "Because you eating pancakes with strawberry in your underwear. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. For one I like sleeping in only my boxer and two I felt like eating this."

"But I thought you didn't like sweets. Why would you want to sleep in only boxer?"

'_**Because you smell like strawberries and I don't have to sleep in my boxers if you don't want me to.'**_ Said my perverted inner.

'_Saying that would be wrong on so many levels. She'd think I'm a weirdo.'_

'_**So liking a girl is weird but living with lord oreo cookie that lost his cookie is normal. Dude you need serious help!'**_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" I looked at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Cause I can."

"But wh-"

Ding Dong

I walked towards the front door and saw a blonde. At first I thought that it was loudmouth Naruto, until I opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke! I came by to see how Forehead girl's doing." Ino said busting in though the front door. "Can I come in and see her?"

I shut the door behind her "Sure why not? You're in here anyway." I sighed.

I stayed in the living room, watching something on tv, leaving the two girls alone. Even though Ino wasn't one of my fangirls anymore, she still is annoying. This was proven as soon as I heard Sakura and Ino talking. I didn't realize that I was the talk of the conversation until Ino walked back to the living room with Sakura at her heel.

"What the hell were you think?!" Ino yelled.

'_How am I gonna get my house back.'_ I wanted to reply.

'_**She looks pissed'**_

'_And you point is?'_

'_**She looks REALLY pissed so don't piss her off some more'**_

"He didn't mean to Ino-chan." Sakura cried.

"What did I do?" I raised a eyebrow.

"You slept with Sakura?!"

I was taken back by her statement.

"He only did it to comfort me besides I asked him to!" Sakura pointed out.

"You rapist!" the accusing blonde said throwing a kunai at me.

I moved in time to dodge her blow. "Ino, it's not what you think."

Ino came at me again. "Then why are you only in your boxer? Explain that?"

Sakura stepped between Ino and I, stopping Ino in her tracks. "Stop it! Sasuke-kun did nothing wrong. He knew I was a scared of the thunder so he let me sleep in his bed that way I won't be by myself."

"Is that true Sasuke?"

I nodded my head "Every last bit of it."

Ino scrachted her head. "He heh, sorry bout that Sasuke."

"Aa. I think I should go put some pants on before you …try something."

"Come on Sasuke you know I would never try anything on you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Riiight." I said moving away very slowly.

Having one female in my house wasn't bad as I thought but have two just made it worse. Especially when one of them talked nonstop about boys and….shopping. It's been a whole four hours that Ino been here, in my safe haven, driving me so close to madness that I wanted to commit suicide. There was only one thing stopping me.

"Could you believe that Sasuke?! Taylor was dating Taylor!" Sakura said sounding shocked.

"No way." I said sarcastily playing along.

Sakura and Ino thought that it would be a good idea to have a tea party so for the past three hours and thrity minutes I've been sit here drinking apple juice and eating tomatos while the girls ate the cupcakes with there apple juice.

'_**Look on the bright side.'**_

'_What bright side?'_

'_**At least you're eating real food this time and she didn't put a dress on you.'**_

'_That was ten years. Leave it alone man.'_

'_**That should have been a sign you that you were gonna leave her for a man.'**_

"I'm not gay!"

"We know that Sasuke but there is no more blue cupcakes only the pink ones." Ino stated.

I took the pink cupcake and took a bite out of it. Ino stare at me like I was doing the weirdest thing.

"Are you eating eat something n a cupcake?"

"Yeah." I chewed some more.

"You know that has a lot of sugar in it right?"

I took another. " and?"

"We gotta get you to the hospital."

"Very funny Ino." I finished my cupcake. "although I would love to stay and catch up on the lastest gossip, I gotta leave now."

"Where are you going?" Sakura inquired.

"To check in with the Hokage. I'll be back within an hour."

"Can I go with you?" Sakura pleaded.

"why don't you stay here with Ino?" I said

"No, I wanna go with you." She folded her arms and pouted.

I sighed, " Sorry Sakura but you cant go with me. Next time okay?"

She folded her arms and pouted. "Okay Sasuke."

I had the urge to kiss her on the forehead so she wouldn't be sad nd I would have if Ino wasn't here. Instead I put my hand on her cheek, so that I could look into her eyes. "You look cute pouting but I like your smile more." I whispered so Ino wouldn't hear.

Sakura's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and she looked up at me and smiled. "H..hai Sasuke-kun."

**Well that was hard to write. Sorry i took to long to update.**

**Ja ne ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yola mina! Long time no write. Sorry for the loooooong wait. You can kill me but if you do there will be no ending to this story so keep this in mind when im drowning in my own blood. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 6**

I banged my fists on the table, "What do you mean you can't reverse her mind?"

Tsunade looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I didn't say we can't reverse...it will reverse on it's own, but…" she paused," it will take longer than we expected."

My hands balled up into fists as I bowed my head in shame. _'Why does god torture me like this?' _

'_**God isn't torturing you, he is teaching you.'**_

'_And how is this teaching me?'_

'_**How to be compassionate and more understanding.'**_

'_But I am compassionate and understanding.'_

'_**About what or who?'**_

'_About…Itachi.'_

''…_**oh come on! You're still obsessed with him. Didn't you kill him already? The fact that your thinking about your brother is wrong man. I can't believe your thinking about a guy…yes I can.'**_

'_Shut up! You're being annoying… wait you _are_ annoying.'_

"Do you mind having Sakura at your house for a little bit longer?" I manage to hear Tsunade say.

'_**Say no. Say no. Say no.' **_my inner chanted to himself.

"Not like I have a choice." I mumbled.

'_**Ugh why do I even bother telling you anything.'**_

'_Cause you're annoying.'_

"I'll bring the rest of her stuff over tomorrow."

'_ugh there's more.' _I thought with an inaudible sigh.

Tsunade must have saw the expression on my face because she said, "Yes there's more…she has a lot of stuff."

I walked out of the room without Tsunade even dismissing me in shock that one girl could have so much stuff. The image of my house being over filled with girl things flashed in my mind. When I stepped outside the door, I saw Sakura sitting on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Sakura what are you doing here, on the floor…crying?" I crouched down beside her cause I realized she wasn't stopping to talk. She just kept on crying.

"Ino-chan got tired of waiting so she dropped me off here then this sharp pain just hit my stomach and my back really hurts too."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Damn I've never seen a girl cry for a stomach ache before." I picked her up and ran straight home.

"Are you feeling better Sakura?" I said rocking her from side to side.

She was still endlessly crying. The only thing that changed was that there a decreased in volume. I placed her gently on the bed as she curled up in a ball, looking so helpless.

I pulled out my cell phone, looking from Sakura to Naruto's cell phone number, narrowing down to my last resort, "What do you want Sasuke, I'm kinda _busy_."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Naruto, I need your help." I asked feeling my pride strangling me.

"What you say? I don't think I heard you. All I heard was 'Naruto, I need you help'. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Naruto please don't make this harder than it already is…" I heard a sound of pain coming from Sakura, "I need your help."

"Wait a minute Hinata hold on…Sasuke's asking me, the dobe for help…damn this must be real bad, ok I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I hung up the phone as my shoulders slouched while I sat on my bed. "Oh how far I've fallen."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out softly.

I turned to face her hoping her condition had not worsen. "Did it get worse?"

She shook her head. "Could you lie down with me, please?"

I untied my headband and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok, move over."

She squirmed to the side as I easily slipped next to her then she put her arms around me, holding me as if I would leave her alone to suffer with the pain. She gasp that had once been hard to escape from her, was now losing it's strength. and her moans did the same.

"Sasuke-kun, ugh." she shuddered in pain.

I ran my hands through her hair, trying to soothe her.

Twenty minutes had gone past and they were still not here yet._ ' What are they doing that is taking them so long ?"_

'_**That lucky bastard! Don't act like you don't know.'**_ My inner said slyly.

It didn't take me long to figure out what he meant by that. _'Ugh, just shut up.'_

Naruto and Hinata arrived about twenty-five minutes later, "Dude what took you so long?"

"Dude, that's none of your business…so what's up?"

I lead them upstairs to the pinkette laying on my bed, still crying out in pain. "She'd been like this for over an hour now, and I don't know what to do anymore."

Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and she turned and slapped him, "Ow…ok why didn't you tell me not to touch her?"

"She let me touch her."

'_**You dirty boy.'**_

Hinata laughed, I turned to her, "Do you know what's happening, in other words how to stop it?'

"As a matter of fact I do, and there's… no way of stopping it…it'll leave on it's own."

"What do you mean it'll leave on its own?" I shouted in concern forgetting that I was talking to poor Hinata.

"Www, well…"

"Hey Teme don't be yelling at my Hina-chan!" Naruto shot back.

"Gomen Hinata. I'm just…"

"Don't worry I understand." Hinata said as she walked toward Sakura.

"Don't touch her, she'll hit you." Naruto shouted rubbing the cheek she slapped.

Hinata helped Sakura up with ease, and walked to the bathroom with me and Naruto following in hot pursuit. For a second I realized Sakura wasn't crying anymore…must be a girl thing. Hinata placed her in the bathroom and then turned to us.

"Sasuke, I need you and Naruto to go to the store and get something for me." Then she took her jersey off revealing her baby blue bra. Naruto smacked me behind my head so that I would turn around.

"Why can't Sasuke just go?" Hinata smiled, "Because you'll need one another for this…trust me."

Hinata got a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled some words on it and gave it to me while she removed her pants and climbed in the bathroom with Sakura.

I took a look at the paper and saw some thing that I have never saw in my life. "What the hell is this for anyway, and why does she need tablets…it's just a stomach pain."

Hinata poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled at Naruto, "Give Naruto the paper, he'll go for it."

Naruto held the paper in disgust, "Oh, not this again…she gets it to?"

"Get's what, what are you talking about?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Dude I'll explain it to you later." Naruto said in disgust.

"Every girls gets it Naruto…and who knows maybe you'll get some Scooby snacks."

She gave him an innocent smile, not even I could turn down, Naruto looked at me with a smug look on his face, "Dude I'm not turning that down, come on let's go."

"Don't forget the tablets, ok?…that'll ease the pain." Hinata shouted.

I just kept on moving as Naruto followed behind, I can't believe I've fallen this far…to ask Naruto for help, I should've just called Hinata or Ino.

We arrived at isle ten, the chick isle. Where everything is pink, blue and Stayfree. I could feel the eyes of the women in the isle watching as if I were thinking about what it would be like to use one of those. The sign above the items called Stayfree read

'_Stay clean, stay fresh, stay free!'._

"Dude, I'm not picking that up…it's you that wants Scooby snacks."

Naruto laughed and then picked up the pack of lady things and the chick tablets. "Are you buying this for your girlfriend." The cashier said smugly to Naruto as he put the items on the counter.

"No, just a friend that my girlfriend is helping."

The woman laughed, "The only way I get my boyfriend to get this for me is when I promise him…stuff."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh and left the store quickly leaving me to hold the things.

"So, what are these for anyway?" I said on the way home.

"They're for girls, at a certain time in the month a girl experiences something called her periods." he paused, "it's when she bleeds from her hoo-hah."

"Her hoo-hah?"

"You know…her downstairs."

" Hoo-hah? Really?"

"Comes from the mad frog."

I was heading into deep territory that was unknown to me. "So how do you use these.." I said pointing to the pack of Stayfree, "and what are the tablets for?"

"They place it on their underwear so that they won't bleed out." I screwed up my face at the thought of blood coming from a chicks hoo-hah.

"Ok…how do you know all of this?" Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry you'll know how when you get a girlfriend that is if you get one … anyway she feels obligated to tell you what's going on with her."

"Ok…so this happens even when they're young too?" I asked not having a clue what the response will be.

"No…probably genes or when her hormones kick in." Oh I just forgot she has the mind of an eight year old, not the body of an eight year old.

As I walked up the stairs to the bedroom I realized Sakura was asleep and Hinata was rubbing her stomach, "Won't she…you know on the bed without a…you know?"

"No, I had an extra one in my bag…so she'll be ok, but I might need to spend the week here."

"What…no way, why?"

"Because Sakura has the mind of an eight year old, unless you want to clean up after her…when we were bathing she thought she was dying because of the blood, would you like to deal with that?"

"Never mind you can stay here…but it'll only take a week alright?" he paused, "yeah, just a week."

Naruto looked angry, then stormed downstairs mumbling, "Damn chicks, stupid pms."

I could still hear Sakura and Hinata talking as I walked away.

"What is PMS anyway?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Pissed at Men Syndrome."

**That's it for this chapter but dont worry there is more to come. It looks like Sasuke is in way over his head. What's gonna happen next? Will Sasuke get his house back? Will you read and review? Do I have to keep asking you questions?**

**Ja na ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yola mina! SORRY! I had writer block again and didn't have time to go on this site. I'm preparing for a big exam that's like life a death. T.T and no I'm not being overdramatic. I'm serious school has been working me like a dog but enough about me on with the story! **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD**

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 7**

"I want it now!" Sakura yelled as she threw another piece of my furniture.

"My house is going to be non-existing if she keeps putting holes in the wall." I grumbled.

"Teme our lives are more important then your stupid house!" Naruto stated as he hid next to me, behind the over turned table.

This has been going on since I woke up this morning in my bed alone, with no pink blob in sight. I went to see what she was doing. The next thing I knew I was walking into a war zone and it was clear to see who was winning.

"Are you the one paying the mortgage or for repairs?" I asked already knowing the answer.

_CRASH!_

Another thing was thrown in our direction.

'_There goes my flat screen-.' _ I thought dully.

_CRASH!_

'_**And your DVD player.'**_ My inner sighed,_**'no more girls gone wild.'**_

'_I don't watch that.'_

'_**I do when you're sleeping.'**_

'_How do you do that-'_

"In coming!" Naruto shouted.

I ducked as Sakura throw a handbag? I looked up just in time to see what she was holding in her hands. It was a pack of '_Stayfree_' and I just knew by the sight of the color of the packaging.

"I want it gone _now_!" she yelled.

I was in front of her in seconds and pinned her up against the wall in order to stop her from throwing…_that_.

"Don't you dare throw it Sakura." I commanded.

She dropped the pack of pads and began to cry. "Sasuuuukee! I want it to be over!" she bawled.

I was taken aback by her actions. I thought that she would have hit me or something along that line, not that she would burst into tears.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" I asked a bit confused.

"I…don't…want…a period!" she said between sobs.

Then it all made sense. The random tantrum, the throwing furniture,…the stayfree. She was PMSing. I patted her comfortingly on the back hoping it would made her feel better and get her to calm down.

"I know what you need. Come on let's get you an egg salad sandwich."

Everyone was seated around the table that was used as a shield only moments ago. The only people at the table were Sakura, Naruto, myself and somehow Ino was here.

"Ino, where were you all this time? I didn't see you come in." I asked.

"Oh, I was sleeping in the guest room."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you went home."

"Yeah I did and then I came back."

"Okay…then who let you in?"

"Naruto." She answered taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Dobe, why did you do that?" I glared at the said blonde.

"The real question is why are we eating egg salad sandwiches when sakura just trashed you house?" Naruto replied trying to change the topic.

Everyone looked at the now cheerful girl who was happily eating.

"Because it was either this," I pointed at Sakura, "or a PMSing eight-year-old minded woman with inhuman strength throwing a tantrum. Which would you rather?"

"Uhhh, I'll have another sandwich." Naruto said grabbing another one off of the plate.

I took a bite out of mine. "That's what I thought." Then I turned to look at Sakura and asked softly, "Are you better now?"

"Yup, I'm aallll better now Sasuke-kun." She said cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

It was the calm after the storm. My house was a wreck and hulk was back to being human. The only thing that was left was to clean or at least try to clean the house. I put my plate in the sink and did something only the dobe did all the time.

'_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' _I thought as I made a hand seal.

There was no need to tell my clones what to do because they were me and I already knew what had to be done. I began to clear the table, moving dishes to form one pile to carry to the kitchen. It only occurred to me that there was no sign of the two blond headed best friends.

"Naruto! Ino! Get your as…" I remembered sakura was here. "butts here and help clean up." I shouted, just knowing they were still here.

"They left a while ago." Sakura said still eating her sandwich.

"Hn." I was all I could say.

I past one of the clone Sasukes on my way to the kitchen.

"Umm Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

And all the Sasukes including me turned in her direction. For some reason she was confused as to who was the real Sasuke. One of the clones, the one I past in the kitchen came to her side and crouched down as to be eye level with her.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I did to the house." She began to cry. "I didn't mean to get so upset and break everything!" she cried, tears coming from her eyes.

Clone Sasuke smiled at her and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry about it okay? You don't have to cry. Most of the things that are broken can be easily replaced."

Sakura hugged clone Sasuke. " Okay." She replied.

**Yola I hope you all can forgive me for doing the thing I hate more. As the saying goes 'treat other the way you would like to be treated.' And I know that if what I did happened to me I would be pissed. So I beg that you have mercy on my soul.**

**Ja ne~ **


End file.
